


Welcome to the Family

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Goat Milk, Pranks, They buy a goat, They name it Jeff, alludes to Operation Mongoose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian gets pranked by Emma and their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

“SWAN!” Killian bellows as he enters their house.

The only answer he receives is the matching giggles coming from down the hall. He stalks over to find his wife and daughter laying on their bed with matching grins. 

He settles them with a glare, “Why is there a goat in our front yard?”

His wife, the big bad savior of Storybrooke, dissolves into a fit of laughter while his daughter answers in a straight face, “Mommy and I got it for you! That way you can have fresh goat milk!”

Emma is clutching her stomach as she rolls around the bed laughing. His five year old daughter just hops off the bed, gives her daddy a hug before skipping off. 

“It’s been seven years, love. It has to stop being funny at some point,” Killian grumbles as plops down next to her.

With water in her eyes, Emma tries to look at him seriously. “It will. Just probably not till we have grandchildren.”

“I should talk to Henry on getting started on that.”

Killian flinches after Emma punches his arm. Her entire demeanor has sobered as she points a strict finger at him, “You are the only one who is a million years old. I am not old enough to be a grandmother. You put any of those ideas in our son’s head, I will withhold sex till Henry’s kids have children.”

“I would never do such a thing, love. Have I told you how much I love you today? My, you are so beautiful and youthful. Don’t look a day over twenty-eight. We both have retained our youthful glows very well. I love you.”

Emma does her weird noise in approval that reminds him of a purr and a hum together. She snuggles into his side with a content smile on her face. 

“Can we get rid of the goat?” Killian asks tentatively.

Their daughter picked that moment to enter the room and dive bomb onto the bed. Her parents fake groans as she snuggles between them.

“I like our goat. I named him Jeff. He’s very nice. I’m taking him daddy. He’s mine.”

Their happy little family lets out a chorus of laughs. Their little family that included Henry, Snow White, Prince Charming, The Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Captain Hook, the Savior, their daughter, and now Jeff the goat. 

 

 


End file.
